Entre Deux
by Sirius Goudemont
Summary: Ceci est la version non censuré du chapitre 5 de Alpha Canis majoris. Attention : mention de mort et de "suicide".


_Le fils de Loki dans la mythologie scandinave n'est autre que Fenrir, un loup géant dévorant la lune pour les éclipses et pour faire se lever les jours suivants (un deuxième loup mange le soleil dans les mythes scandinaves). On peut l'apparenter à un cerbère ( vous verrez plus tard dans un prochain chapitre pourquoi je parle de cerbère). Ce drabble est une sorte de parallèle à The Wolves, ma fic centrale sur Sirius et Fenrir._

 _5 - Fenrir Greyback._

Comprends moi, j'ai besoin de ressentir ce vide, ainsi que de vivre ce moment où l'air se bloque dans ma gorge. Ce moment où l'adrénaline monte et me parcoure, tu sais ce foutu moment où t'as l'impression de vivre. Au final, ce n'est juste que ton corps qui t'envoies un maigre signal pour te dire : "eh bien non tu es toujours en vie, on se retrouve à la chute". 

Je ne cesse de graver mon nom mais l'écho disparaît déjà. Je ne suis qu'ombre qui tend à disparaître, pour boucler le cercle. J'ai le besoin vital de me briser au sol, comme une raison de me retrouver, mais c'est toujours toi qui te relèves et qui m'usurpe.

Bleu contre gris, la haine bien encrée. Et je briserai mes phalanges contre ta cruauté. Juste pour le plaisir du rapport de force, Fenrir.  
Tes cendres de souvenirs ont un arrière goût de ma vie, Greyback. Toi et moi on le sait, on s'arrache, se saigne et on se soigne, comme une équation bancale. J'ai ton sang sur les joues et ta haine sur le bout des lèvres. J'ai tant voulu t'achever que lorsque ton silence à retenti, ma tour a basculé.

Echec et mat.

Tu as l'avance du maître et ma haine comme symbole de ton emprise. Reviens-moi pour perpétuer nos joutes qui nous rendent si vivants. J'écrirai nos tristesses à même les vitres, afin d'atténuer leur couleur carmin. Le liquide épais de mes propres veines sous la pulpe de mes doigts scellera l'histoire de quelques mois poussiéreux. Ton nom sera ma dernière épitaphe car tes lèvres ont alimentés mes souffles de rage.  
L'amour ne pouvait subsister dans l'écho de nos esprits fracassés, nous emportant dans une valse chaotique. Nous n'étions qu'un cumule d'ombres instables. L'azur de tes yeux vrillait haineusement mon gris orageux, mais nos absences toxique

Ne laisse pas ton cœur au creux de mes doigts gelés. Je n'en ferais que cendres. Je veux entrechoquer mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ma main dans tes cheveux de feu. Je planterais mes dents dans la chair pulpeuse de ta bouche pour marquer ma dépendance. Mais je ne sais aimer. Apprends-moi, garde-moi au creux de toi, nos cœurs battant en symbiose.

J'écraserais bien les secondes si cela me permet de graver ton visage au creux de mes mains froides. Tu n'accèderas pas à mon cœur, donjon bien gardé par ma haine sanglante. Il te faudra du temps si tu veux voir ma lumière percée dans l'orage de mon monde intérieur, apprends que je ne vis pas. J'aspire mes souffles de vie dans tes lèvres, quelques uns de mes jours clairs dans tes sourires. Il n'y a aucun amour pour calmer l'océan dans mon esprit. 

Il y aurait tant de chose à dire, mais ma voix se musèle. Les sentiments ne sont pas un jeu auquel je veux me soumettre. Je perdrais bien plus que ma tête. Tes cheveux de feu sont ma soie entre mes doigts glacés. Tes yeux me donne l'ivresse d'un lendemain, qui ne viendra pas, mourant dans nos bras. Et le fils de Loki mordra l'astre lunaire, dans l'espoir de faire renaître un nouveau jour, qui finira tout de même par expirer. 

Ma colère bancale te demandera sans cesse, de plus en plus, assoiffé des ondes entrechoquant mon âme. Je me tatouerais un corbeau sur le cœur, pour que toujours il puisse te délivrer mon message perdu, mes émotions saignant mes lèvres sèches.

Tu effleures ma bouche du bout des ongles, comme essayant d'en imprégner chaque ridule. Avalanche contradictoire de sensations, tes orbes bleues brûlant le fond de mon âme, la fraîcheur de ta peau embrasant mes terminaisons nerveuses. Tu fais violence à mon cœur, caressant ma joue creuse. Chaque battement me suicide, ta bouche savourant mes souvenirs. Chaos sentimental, mémoire saignante des jours heureux, je chancèle, m'accrochant à la pente de mon esprit sans dessus-dessous.

Tes doigts glaçant ma nuque doucement, ton regard me paralyse d'admiration, ou d'impuissance, dis moi ? Je me noie. Le bonheur mort coule dans mes poumons se gonflant, liquide noirâtre qui fini par les faire imploser. Hémorragie interne de cendres de vie, des restes de ruines d'une existence éclatée, quelques rires rayés oubliés dans un pli d'un papier glacé, rangé au fond d'un tiroir d'une chambre dévastée. Mes phalanges s'écrasent contre ta cage thoracique, l'écho du craquement sinistre en fond sonore.

Achève-moi. Aide-moi. Regarde-moi. Remarque-moi. Epargne-moi.

Relève mon corps pour mieux en briser le verre.

J'ai loupé la marche, j'ai dégringolé la fosse, reposant sur les ossements de vies brûlées d'âmes gémissantes. Prisonnier de la Vallée de la Désolation, j'avance sur les dépouilles de Joie, écartelée de ca et là. Les crocs du cerbère du Chasseur Géant brillent dans l'obscurité à chaque cavité du sentier. La glace immobilise mes ressentis, néant abyssale d'un esprit brisé, régalant Hadès du haut de son trône de chaire.

Je regarderai le Loup croquer la Lune vivante tandis que mes tissus se décomposeront pour alimenter le sol du monde souterrain, les furies telles des vautours. Mes os auront fier allure, brillant de milles feux sous l'astre rougeâtre. J'enfoncerai mes longs ongles dans la terre gorgée de sang des Enfers. Tu voudras voir mes iris grises jusqu'à qu'elles ternissent. Mon agonie sera belle mélodie dont ton ouïe se repaitra, sa faim goulue.

Tu seras et mon échec et mon remède, bloquant ma respiration pour loger ton souffle dans ma poitrine. Tu me feras tombé en pièces pour finir poussière. Mes larmes de cristal dévalant les os saillant de mon visage, tu les récolteras du bout des doigts les portant à tes lèvres. Et ça n'aura jamais de fin, scène rejouée sans destination, comme un disque défectueux sautant et revenant au début. 

Tu veux juste taire ma raison pour me pousser à m'ouvrir les poignets, jouant d'images vermeilles sur les murs. Tu veux juste ma mort entre tes mains pour ton putain de plaisir malsain. Ton sourire cruel contre mon oreille, je sauterai dans le vide et la corde se tendra sur ma peau tendre.


End file.
